


Josiah Sanchez One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Josiah's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josiah Sanchez One Liners

**9 Cemetery.**

When he'd started rebuilding the church there hadn't been a cemetery in town; it had been on the outskirts as was traditional, but he'd started one on land behind the church and now he watched it grow with no small sense of unease - too many of the graves were for people taken before their time.

**14 Destiny.**

Josiah was a firm believer in destiny and fate, despite his Christian faith, and he firmly believed that it was destiny that had brought the band of seven together in this place.

**19 Famous.**

Josiah looked at the dime novel in disgust; this was not how he wanted to be remembered.

**20 Fight.**

After a couple of drinks, Josiah reverted from the milder New Testament belief in turning the other cheek that he preached on Sundays, to the older and much more satisfying philosophy of an eye for an eye.

**29 Justice.**

Josiah raised his gun and pulled the trigger; sometimes, he mused, justice came in the court room, while other times it flowed from the barrel of a gun.

**33 School.**

The new school had taken them only a day to raise and now he was watching as the schoolmistress marshalled her young students into the building; looking up she caught Josiah's eye and smiled, making the older man blush.

**34 Teacher.**

Josiah had seen himself as many things in his life, but never as a teacher, until a determined young woman had cornered him one evening in his church and he'd found himself agreeing to teach her students about world religions and the meaning of faith.

**38 Mortality**

Josiah had buried too many friends over the years and now, as he reached the end of his seventy-fifth year, he could feel in his bones that he would soon be joining them.

**43 Ritual.**

Josiah loved the ritual and ceremony of a Catholic mass and even though he no longer believed in their rather strict and unchanging God, he could still appreciate the mellifluous sounds of the Latin words, the glow of the candles, and the smell of the incense.

**45 Sinful.**

Josiah grabbed the drunken cowboy who was threatening their gambler and slammed him into a wall - as much as he tried to live a virtuous life sometimes you just had to do something sinful; you could always pray for forgiveness later.


End file.
